Grief and Souls
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: The Doctor meets magical girls after he gets attacked by a witch in his TARDIS. This story occurs after The Next Doctor and my sequel to this story. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: A Witch in the Vortex

One day, the Doctor is in the TARDIS, travelling in the Time Vortex.

Suddenly, the TARDIS gets hit by something.

"Whoa! What have we got here? A witch attacking the TARDIS? Well then, let's go!"

The Doctor vents the Thermo-buffer and begins cloaking the TARDIS. He then looks outside.

"Whoa! That's dark! Let's put a stop to you!" He takes the giant Exterminator out of the door and shoots it. Suddenly, the witch turns into white energy.

The Doctor tracks the source. "Mitakihara City, 2011. Well then, allons-y!"

*Doctor Who 2009 Specials Theme Tune*

David Tennant

Cristina Vee

Sarah Williams

Cassandra Lee

*Doctor Who Logo*

Grief and Souls  
by kukuruwataminesan


	2. Chapter 2: Too Early

The Doctor finally arrives in Mitakihara, with the entire city still intact. He sees a girl and calls out to her.

"Excuse me! You seen any darkness lately?"

"Obviously at night!"

"You don't say? No, I mean witches."

"Witches. Witches? I've heard of them. Come with me."

So, the Doctor begins walking with the girl with light blue hair.

"So, what's your name? I'm the Doctor."

"My name is Sayaka Miki. I know a bit about witches, and I know some people who fight them and their stories."

"What do they say?"

"It says that witches are born from curses. There are magical girls here to stop their havoc. If they get defeated, they die."

"So, you're saying that there are magical girls who try to defeat these witches?"

"It's your choice. Personally, I don't want to be one. I'm too scared."

"Wait, so you're saying that girls choose to become magical just to die from getting killed by witches?"

"Well, yes."

The Doctor begins to look disturbed. "That's just horrible. Who's responsible for what happened to my TARDIS?"

"Wait, what happened?"

"I was travelling in the Time Vortex when my TARDIS got hit by a dark thing, or a witch. Luckily, I used my Exterminator to kill her and I came here."

"Major witch activity? Not yet, I suppose?"

"Too early? You'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl and the Scarf

The Doctor and Sayaka keep walking on the street, until they meet Madoka Kaname.

"Madoka! Hi!"

"Hi, Sayaka! Say, who's the tall man?"

The Doctor comes in. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

Suddenly, the scarf-like thing on her neck begins twitching.

"Your scarf is twitching, Madoka."

"Oh, oh, that's just me. You see, I tied some string on so that I can move him. I'm just cold, my hands are shaking. Brrrr!"

The Doctor laughs. "So, I heard Sayaka here talk about witches. Perhaps you would know some magical girls or any information about them or the witches?"

"Sorry, we don't know anything yet."

The Doctor sits down and puts on his brainy specs. Madoka turns to the Doctor.

"But, there is a girl that we know. She's been acting weird since she came here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her! Allons-y!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Girl

The Doctor, Madoka and Sayaka go to find the girl Madoka mentioned about. They meet her when suddenly, she begins to stare at the Doctor.

"You! You..."

"What?" His sonic screwdriver begins beeping. "Oh dear, I seem to have walked into something strange. It may have something to do with you. Right, let's see, oh, we've got a minor time disturbance. Dormant in her. Shouldn't do anything if that's minor."

"Hi, I'm Homura Akemi. Pleased to meet you," she said normally.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Would you know anything about witches or magical girls?"

"Come with me, and I'll tell you what you can know."

The Doctor goes back to the park. He takes off his brainy specs and sits down.

"Right, so tell me what you know, then. Oh, can we do this in private? I'll see you later."

Madoka and Sayaka walk away for a moment. Homura begins to talk.  
"There's a sinister plot going on and I'm here to stop it. You'll know more about this later. For now, I'm only talking to you about witches and magical girls. There's an extreme witch that no one can defeat. Her name is Walpurgis Night. There's more witches around here. They have their sort of servants, called Familiars. Witches conceal themselves around barriers. If anyone walks into them, they can't get out.  
But luckily, there are these things called magical girls."

"Yes, I can see that, what else?"

"You see that scarf thing around Madoka? That thing is an alien, called Kyubey. He is a Messenger of Magic. He grants the wishes of young girls, but they have to become magical girls in exchange for that."

"What about witches?"

"That's all you can know for now. I'm sorry. You have to find out later." Homura goes away and Madoka and Sayaka come back.

Sayaka says to the Doctor, "I want to see someone. Want to go up to the hospital with me?"

The Doctor replies, "Alright. But remember, I'm not a DOCTOR doctor, I'm just ordinary and different."


	5. Chapter 5: Survivor's Guilt

Sayaka is with Kyubey on the roof of the hospital.

"Are you sure you can grant any wish, for real?" Sayaka questions Kyubey.

"You don't have to worry! I can grant yours without any problem. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Do it."

Suddenly, Kyubey touches her and she falls toward the ground, floating. "There, accept it. This is your destiny." Sayaka takes her soul gem as she falls to the ground.

The Doctor is looking from behind a wall. "No! She can't have..."

* * *

2 hours earlier...

The Doctor, Sayaka and Madoka arrive at the hospital.

The Doctor is curious about who they are going to meet. "So, who are we meeting, exactly?"

Sayaka replies, "He's an old friend of mine. His name's Kyousuke Kamijou. He was a prodigy at the violin, but an accident left him unable to play again."

"Ah, so a young Beethoven. No wait, he's a composer. Eh, I'm sure there were lots of great violinists back in the day."

They arrive at his bed.

"Hello Kyousuke! I'm the Doctor! But I'm not one of the doctors in this hospital, but a travelling Doctor!"

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"I can't move my fingers anymore. I can't even feel pain. My hand is worthless! It would take a miracle or some kind of magic to heal me."

* * *

The Doctor decides to travel around the city for a bit.

He thought, "If witches are born from curses, then why are negative emotions dominating our lives? If we wanted to rid them, the Cybermen should be here. But why magical girls? And what led me here? Witches can't get into the Time Vortex, they'd be disintergrated in five minutes. What caused all this?"

* * *

Later that day, the Doctor goes out for tea with Homura.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, it's about Sayaka. I found out she's a magical girl now."

"I can sense your personality. A person becomes naive if they're too kind, careless if they're too foolish. And no matter how hard you try to protect others, there's no gratitude. Those who can't comprehend such things aren't fit to be magical girls. That's the reason Mami Tomoe lost her life."

"Wait, Mami was a magical girl? How did she die?"

"She was killed fighting a witch."

"So, girls actually sacrifice themselves for fighting witches? Then how would their families know?"

"You're really worried about Sayaka, aren't you?"

"Well, not really. I'm not the worrying type. In fact, that's why I travel alone. Because I've lost so much, and I don't want to lose any more. If anything happened to any of my companions, I would have a heaviness bearing down on my conscience. Do you think you could help her? I'm not magical, I'm just an humanoid carrying a sonic screwdriver who travels in a blue box across time and space. So can you please help her? Even if I don't, I'll know that she's safe."

"I don't make a habit of telling lies. And I don't make promises that I can't keep. Therefore, you should forget about Sayaka Miki."

"But why? Something happened on my way here and I'd like to know why."

"I don't know about it yet. Sayaka shouldn't have been allowed to make the contract. I'm partly to blame for it, I'll admit that. I should have looked out for her, as I do for Madoka."

"But..."

"Though I'm partly to blame, you must understand. This is a mistake which she neither undo nor recover from. The same as how the dead can never return to life. Once one becomes a magical girl, there is no turning back. When we decide to make that contract, we give everything up in exchange for one single wish."

"This is cruel. No one should have to give everything up just for something and then to die from being a magical girl. I've faced a lot of enemies myself. So you're not going to help any other girls, just yourself?"

"Yes. I won't make any excuses for myself, no matter what sins I must bear, I will continue to fight to the end." Homura walks out. "If I've wasted your time, I'm sorry." She leaves.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Coming to Help You!

Later, the Doctor goes out on the street, hunting for witches with his sonic screwdriver. He thought, "I have to help in case my new found friends die."

His sonic screwdriver finds a witch barrier and begins to run inside. "Ah! Found a witch barrier! Here we go! Allons-y!"

Once he goes inside, he sees Sayaka in her Puella Magi form and Madoka just standing there. "What's this? Oh! It's a witch! Hold on Sayaka! I've got it!" He sonics her while she attacks.

The Doctor sees a mysterious weapon attacking. "Who's there?"

A girl in a red skirt flies down from the air. "Hold on a sec! What do you think you're doing, playing tag?" The barrier disappears.

Sayaka tries chasing it and the Doctor is shocked. "It's getting away!"

"No, no, no! I almost had it!"

The girl knocks the Doctor to the wall and holds Sayaka at the point of her spear. "What are you, blind or something? That ain't no witch, it's a Familiar. It ain't going to have any Grief Seeds on it!"

"Yeah, I know, but if we leave it alone it's going to kill someone!"

"Listen, chick, it's gotta eat 4, 5 people before it's turns into a witch. Then, when you kill it, you're sure to get a Grief Seed out of the deal. You don't want to kill the goose before it lays the golden eggs, rookie," she says while eating something.

"What about the people it's going to attack? Seriously? You're going to let them get killed?"

"You know what? Hate to say it, but you've got this whole thing wrong. Ever heard of something called the food chain? Didn't they teach you it in school? The witches go and eat weak humans, and then we hunt them down and eat the witches. It's the natural way of things, but we've gotta give up to the strong."

A barrier forms around Sayaka and the girl and then they fight. Soon, the Doctor breaks the barrier and Homura appears.

* * *

**Author's note: I will skip some of this story because if I continue any further, I may be giving away spoilers. Watch at least up to the end of episode 9 first before continuing. I will not use episode 10.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kyubey and the Doctor

The Doctor had come back from mourning his new-found friends, Sayaka and Kyouko. He still didn't know who Mami was, the girl who Homura told him about. He finds Kyubey and uses his psychic paper to send a message to him:

"Meet me at the TARDIS. It's a blue police box. And don't bring anyone with you. Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor and Kyubey meet each other and they go in to a room of the TARDIS.

"Your police box is really big on the inside," Kyubey says.

"Haha, I've had people say that to me. It's quite good."

Kyubey begins getting into the topic. "So, what did you call me here for? You know I can't make a contract with you, you're not compatible."

"I know. I've been told that many times. So, what species are you? What planet are you from? Why are you here?"

"One question at a time! I am a Messenger of Magic. I grant wishes of young girls and they contract their services as magical girls. My origin is classified and my purpose is to keep a surplus of usable energy in the universe. Through chaos, energy is gradually lost and the energy formed by the emotions of magical girls restocks it."

"Do you know anything about the Time War? Time Lords against the Daleks?"

"Yes. My species knew about the Time War and we tried sending magical girls, but the Daleks rerouted our ships to Skaro where some Daleks were destroyed and some girls exterminated. We managed to escape. Basically, we couldn't join the battlefront at Gallifrey", Kyubey said regretfully.

"I am now the only one of the Time Lords left. And now I'd like to ask you this. Are you the only one of your species left?"

"Unfortunatly, yes. I only managed to escape to Earth while I was in cyrostasis. The rest of my species were destroyed after the girls teleported back to Earth. The ruins of the ship were found in Arcardia."

"Okay, one more question. If your race could have emotions, why couldn't you use them?"

"Because we are driven by logic and our beliefs."

* * *

The Doctor stares at him for a minute, then points at him and says: "Liar."

"Why?"

"You're a big fat liar."

"Why? Tell me!"

"You said that energy is gradually lost and the emotions of magical girls restore it, right?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Well, that is a big fat lie. You see, energy is never lost, it is converted into another type of energy, the energy stops flowing or it goes into something else. You have to be a scam. Tell me, what are you doing with these girls? Why do you need to use them for? Because if I let you go on, for another fifty years or more, you could cause genocide of the human race. So tell me, what are the girls for?"

"They are to fight witches. They're born from curses. Didn't Homura tell you?"

"Yes, I know! Stop stating it again, wannabe. If I knew they're born from curses, then why did Sayaka turn into a witch?"

"The Soul Gems of magical girls need to be cleansed. When they use magic, the Gem darkens gradually. Once it goes full black, bang and voila, they're witches."

"Do you even understand the laws of nature?"

"I know. It's a cause and effect thing. I think this law is permanent and so, I use it to exploit magical girls."

"Ah ha! You're bloody wrong, Kyubey. The laws of nature and time are all wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. And you just admitted it. You exploit every girl in the world just for your own pleasure. Well, I only have one thing to say to you." The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at him. "Bye!" The room explodes and the Doctor escapes in time to see Kyubey being blasted out of the TARDIS.


	8. Chapter 8: An Outrage to Mankind

The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS and finds out that parallel universes have merged and are converging on one person, but it doesn't say which. He finds that time is in flux.

He sets the TARDIS on an orbit course around Earth, but crashes into a time wall. The Cloister Bell rings. The Doctor takes the TARDIS back to Mitakihara, but he lands it in a different location in the city. He looks up into the sky and sees that it is raining. He then sees a sign: Sayaka Miki Funeral Service.

He quickly changes into a tuxedo and a bowtie and runs to attend. As he looks over Sayaka's body, he says "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He says the same to Madoka.

Madoka replies, "They say Sayaka had been found in a hotel room. They're not sure if it's murder or suicide."

"I know what happened, and I'm so sorry. Look, Madoka, I've seen enough violence and death for one week. I need to go now. I won't be seeing you again." They hug each other, then the Doctor returns to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor looks over the city one final time before leaving. "What a sad city."

The TARDIS suddenly runs into a fault. The Doctor finds himself in Madoka's room, listening to Kyubey explain how humans and his species lived together. He suddenly find himself back in the TARDIS, looking shocked at the potential genocide of the human race. He suddenly breaks into tears, and sets the TARDIS away from Earth.

"Why couldn't the world be better? Why did all this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been me? I could have died for all those girls! Why me?"

* * *

Kyubey appears in the TARDIS. "Because all this has to happen. Your existence means you have to solve the problems of the world. Without them, the world would be boring."

"You're just going to sit there and taunt me? If I could make a contract with you, I could have wished that your race had never existed!" The Doctor said in a tone that makes him look furious on the inside, but normal on the outside.

"Your emotions are hidden. You never get angry unless your friends are in danger. And you're in one of those states. Two of your friends have died, and you're still mourning them. The pain won't go away."

"That's because I've lost so much, and I can't lose any more. Now, I must avenge the fallen." He picks up a giant gun, shaped like a harpoon.

"You wouldn't dare! That's a De-mat gun! You shoot me and I'll be removed from time and space! All those magical girls would never have existed and you won't even remember them!"

"I'd rather take all of your species down than leave a big hole in my heart. Even if I don't remember them, I know that I at least killed a big danger in the universe."

"You're hiding something in your heart. Us Incubators can detect if someone has done something serious. I know you did something in the Time War."

"And if the Daleks allowed you and your magical girls to join the War, then I could have erased all of you from time and space and left you in dust!"

Kyubey suddenly came to realisation. "So, that's what you did, in the Time War. You killed all of your species and destroyed your homeworld just to keep the universe safe. Well done, you big fat murderer!"

"I had to. Something was about to happen and if I didn't stop it, the whole of creation would be in danger." The Doctor's hands began to shake, and he dropped the De-mat Gun. "I'm a coward. I'm a big fat coward. Go on then, use the gun. Kill me. Kill me from all of time and space. Destroy the TARDIS. Do whatever you want. I'm ready to die, forever."

Kyubey does not move. "I won't kill you. Call me a coward, but our species aren't used to killing people. Besides, if my species didn't exist, the humans would still be living in caves."

"Then leave. Get out of my TARDIS and don't come back. Ever."

"Before I go, I'd like to tell you one thing. A man, with drums in his head. A man, who never wants to die. Their families and friends die every minute. And he will knock four times..." Kyubey disappears from the TARDIS.

* * *

**Author's note: I think I'm going a bit too fast! Anyway, I hope you keep reading on!**


	9. Chapter 9: Towards The End

The Doctor finds himself in Homura's apartment, and he listens to Homura telling Madoka about Walpurgisnacht. He is shocked when Homura tells Madoka that she isn't from the same point in time as Madoka. He discovers what happened, and deduces that Homura is the source of the dormant time distortion.

He suddenly regains consciousness to find the TARDIS falling to Earth on fire, with the TARDIS Cloister Bell ringing rapidly. He crashes to Earth. Under the fire of the TARDIS, the Doctor manages to get it upright before running out into the rain. He comments to himself, "Oh, this tuxedo is always bad luck!"

Suddenly, the rain slows down. The TARDIS Cloister Bell begins to ring again. The Doctor looks up at the sky and hears thunder.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Weather Bureau

"The updraft's spinning faster now. Check out those clouds! A supercell's forming! No doubt about it!" says the man on the phone, with two others standing with him. "Issue the evacuation order!"

* * *

The TARDIS Cloister Bell suddenly stops. The Doctor pops his head back into the TARDIS and listens to the announcment.  
"Due to extreme weather conditions, an evacuation order is being issued for 7 AM. Attention. This is a public service announcement for Mitakihara City. Due to extreme weather conditions, an evacuation order is being issued for 7 AM."

The Doctor muses on the announcement. "Well, I'm not leaving. If the Cloister Bell's ringing, then something's got to be wrong. I've got to find Homura!" He quickly sets course to find Homura.

* * *

Homura is standing on the shoreline. The TARDIS materialises a short distance from her. He takes his overcoat, leaving his tuxedo on and runs toward her with his sonic screwdriver. Once he arrives, Homura begins to speak. "It's here."

"What's here?", the Doctor replies, confused.

* * *

Madoka is with her parents and little brother at the evacuation centre. She begins thinking of the Doctor, but most importantly, Homura.

* * *

The Doctor sees the sky getting dark. The TARDIS Cloister Bell rings. "It won't stop! It just won't stop!" The Doctor begins to go insane. Suddenly, the TARDIS implodes, but somehow, the Doctor doesn't notice. Smoke begins to fill the Earth.

A flash of light makes the Doctor look in the direction of it.

* * *

Homura begins walking in the smoke. She sees Familiars going in the opposite direction to her. A clock counts down from 5.

A figure appears.

* * *

The Doctor looks at the person that has arrived in the flash of light. The person turns around. "Hello Doctor! Good to see you again!"

The Doctor begins to smile. "No! You're kidding me!" He runs up and hugs him.


	10. Chapter 10: To Allons-y For Those I Love

"Hello Doctor! Good to see you again!" said the man who came in the light.

The Doctor begins to smile. "No! You're kidding me!" He runs up and hugs him. "Alonso!"

"Doctor! How you doing!"

"I'm in a bit of a crisis right now and it'd really help if you could help me."

"That's great! I was sent here for the same reason! I work for UNIT now, under Martha Jones."

"Oh, Martha's amazing, isn't she? Well then, allons-y, Alonso!" They run to find Homura.

* * *

"So, how did you get here?" said the Doctor.

"UNIT's working on a project designed to be used in emergencies. The Interstital Mass Transit System. We used transmat technology and linked some UNIT bases together for easier access. However, UNIT found out that there was something wrong in Mitakihara, so they built a station here. How about you? How did you come here?"

"TARDIS, of course! Come on!"

* * *

Homura sees Familiars going in the opposite direction to her. A clock counts down from 5.

A figure appears and Homura transforms. "Okay, then."

Rockets appear from the ground. "This time I'll finish you!" She begins running and launching all the rockets. Walpurgisnacht laughs while backing away from the rockets.

* * *

The Doctor and Alonso manage to find the Witch.

"What's that?" said Alonso, terrified.

"That's a witch. She's causing all this havoc here. They say she can't be defeated easily. But I don't think that was the Witch who attacked my TARDIS..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Homura is continuing to detonate explosives to defeat Walpurgisnacht. She drives a truck at her, exploding it and continuing to launch random things against the Witch. She detonates a nuclear dynamite bomb.

* * *

The Doctor and Alonso are shaken by the force.

"Whoa! What's she doing?" said Alonso.

"She's trying to defeat that Witch using random objects and explosives. Not even anyone could have thought of that!"

Suddenly, they are back where they started. They find Homura.

"What did you do, Homura? You could have killed the entire city and damaged millions of pounds worth of property!"

Suddenly, Homura is attacked by Walpurgisnacht's Familiars.

"Homura!" the Doctor and Alonso react.

"Go check up on Homura, I'll get them out!" said the Doctor, and Alonso runs up to find Homura.

* * *

At the evacuation centre, everyone is feeling the building shake. Madoka is still worried about the Doctor, but most importantly, she is worried about Homura. She stands up.

"What's wrong, Madoka?" her mother says.

"Uh, going to the bathroom."

* * *

Madoka and Kyubey are talking.

"Do you think Homura's going to be able to beat it all by herself?" Madoka asks.

"If I told you no, what difference would it make? You wouldn't believe me. Explanations are pointless now. If you want to know, you should go have a look. See for yourself how Homura Akemi is doing against Walpurgisnacht."

"Do you know why she's being so stubborn about it?"

"Because she hasn't given up hope, that's why. If things don't work out, she'll just negate this timeline and start it all over again. She'll go on and on, and keep right on fighting, and continue this meaningless chain of events. At this point, it's not possible for her to stop or give up. That's not an option anymore."

Madoka suddenly thinks about Homura. Kyubey continues. "You see, the moment she acknowledges that everything she's done is pointless, and your fate's impossible to change, Homura Akemi will fall into despair and turn into a Grief Seed. She knows it to be true. And that's why she has no choice. She has to keep fighting, regardless of whether she can win or not."

"So you're saying as long as she thinks there's hope, she's doomed?"

"That's right. Just like it was for all the past magical girls. Remember, Madoka, you've seen it." Madoka suddenly remembers everything she saw and cries.

"But... but... but!" Madoka begins walking when Kyubey stops her.

"Don't you want to know what's happening to the Doctor right now? He's trapped too, with Homura. He is going to turn insane from Homura negating the timelines. Soon he will die, and his species will be offically extinct."

Madoka doesn't listen to Kyubey and walks down the stairs. Her mother stops her. "Where do you think you're going, huh?"

"Mom? I have to go outside. To save my friends..."

"The fire department can take care of it. You need to stay here."

"But I'm the only one who can do this!" Madoka says, then her mother slaps her.

"You can't just go off and do what you want! Don't you know how much we worry about you if you just went out there without saying anything to..."

"I know, I do, Mom, really. I know how you and Dad would feel because... I love you too. I understand how much you and Dad care about me, and I know that I have to be careful, I do. But this is different. I have to protect you because of how much I care about you, and I can do it. But the only way I can help is if you let me go right now!"

Madoka's mother calms down. "Sure you don't want to tell me what this is about?" Madoka nods. "Okay, then I'm coming with you."

Madoka shakes her head. "Mom, it's better if you stay with Dad and Tatsuya. Someone has to make sure they're safe too. You told me once, that you did a good job of raising me and you're right, you did. I don't tell lies. And I don't do bad things. I need you to trust me now. I need you to trust that I'm doing the right thing."

"And you're sure that you're not making a mistake? No one's lying to you or trying to trick you."

"I'm sure." Madoka's mother helps her down the stairs. "Thank you, Mom. I love you." Madoka runs off to find Homura and the Doctor.


	11. Chapter 11: Anguish of the Doctor

The Doctor runs to find Alonso and Homura, but he sees Homura leaping in the sky.

"What's going on? Alonso, didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her?"

"I did, but she ran off on me!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to use the TARDIS." The Doctor looks for the key. "It's gone! I see what's going on. The TARDIS has imploded into this space. The entire of Earth is in the TARDIS and if Walpurgisnacht blows up the Earth, it'll be goodbye TARDIS, goodbye me."

The Doctor looks around and finds a weapons rack. "So everything in the TARDIS is still there! Let's take up weapons. I know this is against what I believe, but I need to save the Earth and the TARDIS! You with me?" Alonso nods. "Right then. You take a machine gun, I'll take a bow and some explosive ammunition!"

* * *

Homura is fighting against the Familiars trying to get close to her.

"I have to stop it. If it gets any closer to the evacuation centre... whatever happens, I can't let them get any further!

* * *

The Doctor takes off his overcoat and throws it on the ground. Alonso and he hear Walpurgisnacht laughing and see her picking up buildings.

"Looks like this is a freeleg job for me! Y'know, without my coat blocking my legs from going anywhere!"

"Haha, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you!"

"You too!"

The two see a building smash into another, and they shout, "Allons-Y!" and they run, shooting randomly.

* * *

A building falls on Homura and her leg is caught. Her face begins to bleed and she begins to fall into despair. "Why? Why? No matter how many times I try, why can't I beat it? If I go back again, I'll only make Madoka's destiny worse. Everything I've done, everything I've tried to do..."

Her Soul Gem begins to fill with anguish, turning it into a dark colour. She tries to fight against it, but fails.

* * *

She soon wakes up. Madoka is holding her hand, and the Doctor and Alonso have just arrived.

"That's enough. You've done more than enough, Homura." Madoka tells her.

"Madoka..." Homura says weakly.

"Madoka, what are you doing?" the Doctor says, sternly. Everyone looks up at Walpurgisnacht. The Doctor finds Kyubey next to her. "Madoka, you have to think about this. You do this and the whole universe is in danger. Everything will be destroyed, even me."

"Madoka... Don't do it!" Homura says.

"Madoka, please, stop this, before it's too late!" the Doctor begins to sound really worried.

Madoka turns to Homura. "Homura, Doctor, I am sorry."

"What are you doing? Madoka, please, listen to me! Think about the universe! Think about your family! Think about your friends!"


	12. Credits

CAST

The Doctor  
DAVID TENNANT

Homura Akemi  
CRISTINA VEE

Sayaka Miki  
SARAH WILLIAMS

Madoka Kaname  
CHRISTINE MARIE CABANOS

Kyouko Sakura  
LAUREN LANDA

Kyubey  
CASSANDRA LEE

Kyousuke Kamijou  
MARIANNE MILLER

News Reporter  
PETER HITCHENER

Public Relations PA  
JOHN BARROWMAN

Tatsuya Kaname (Madoka's brother)  
KAORI MIZUHASHI

Tomohisa Kaname (Madoka's father)  
KYLE HERBERT

Junko Kaname (Madoka's mother)  
CARRIE SAVAGE

Alonso Frame  
RUSSELL TOVEY

Walpurgisnacht  
KAORI MIZUHASHI

* * *

**Author's note: ****I had to do this! If it were part of a real Doctor Who special, this is what it would look like.**

**So, we're leaving this on a cliffhanger for a moment! Stay tuned to the next story (the sequel) where we find out what happens to the Doctor and everyone else! Plus, who was the man who came in the light?**


End file.
